


Privilege

by psychoboyjack



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoboyjack/pseuds/psychoboyjack
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Original Character(s), Thomas Anderson | Neo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Privilege

Today I come to you with the story of an incredible man who went by the name Thomas Anderson. Thomas Anderson, by definition, is "a quiet programmer for the respectable software company Meta Cortex; but is also a computer hacker who penetrates computer systems illicitly and steals information under his hacker alias "Neo", he also sells illegal and untraceable computer systems by hacking programs along with controlling computer viruses stashed on CDs and diskettes. During his time as a hacker, Anderson has learned about something known only as "The Matrix."  
  
Now, if you're unaware as to what the Matrix itself is, I advise that you educate yourself on the subject before continuing my story. I say this because while what I'm about to tell you takes place within the world of the Matrix, it's almost irrelevant. My point of view comes from a seemingly minuscule point in the city of Zion, the last human establishment _outside_ of the Matrix. I was one of many children and young adults that had 'graduated' from being an apprentice of the Oracle. Children and young adults that were able to exit the Matrix almost naturally. They used to consider us special. Reverend, even. Once there were about 100 of us though, it became a pretty mundane thing.  
  
Aside from our subcommunity of ex-oracle trainees, common people entered Zion constantly. Morpheus and his crew were unmatched in 'waking up' the poor souls still locked into the Matrix. One by one however, we all became slaves to yet another system. A self-governed system, sure, but a grueling one nonetheless. Endless preparation for an upcoming war. A revolution, some called it. Very few people doubted the arrival of the war. It was all we had. If the war never came, if things never changed, what were we doing all of this for? Building families, tearing people from the simulation while they could have lived decent, peaceful lives until they day they were used for 'energy' or whatever the hell they keep us in pods for.  
  
It was easy to become pessimistic. But at the height of our doubts, along came Mr. Thomas Anderson. More appropriately referred to here as Neo. He was our savior in all senses of the word. This man was prophetized for years. Given we had no idea that his name was Neo, we referred to him as 'The One.' At one time I made fun of that title, aware of how dramatic it sounds. I can tell you firsthand that 'The One' was not a dramatization at all. The experience I have with Neo lasted about eight months if I remember correctly. It occurred throughout the time it took for Morpheus convince Neo that he _was_ The One and additionally, the time it took for Neo to prepare himself to fight the program. 


End file.
